Only Between Us
by Suffering Angel
Summary: Some things, we don't know about ourselves. That's what we need the people close to us to help us with.


I don't own KH.

_**Only Between Us**_

It wasn't precise to say Sora was unhappy Riku had other friends.

He did too, after all, and appreciated it when Riku came to terms with that fact, so he did his best to return the favor. He also appreciated how open and relaxed Riku seemed, compared to how he was before they left on their journey. His friend smiled and laughed more often, and if felt natural to at times, childish. Sora was glad whenever he saw Riku like that, even with other people.

So really, Sora didn't like to think he was displeased with the situation, nor did he think what he felt when he saw Riku with other people quite fit the term 'jealousy'. He knew fully well where they stood, and that no one could ever take his place in Riku's life - just like how to him, Riku was an irreplaceable person.

That didn't stop Sora from appreciating certain things that Riku kept from everyone else, however, and only shared with him.  
>For instance, Sora was quite certain no one else in the World knew Riku talked in his sleep.<p>

After all, if anyone else knew, Sora was certain he'd have heard of it by then. Their island-dwelling friends, at least, weren't ones to keep quiet, least of all when dealing with he who they referred to as the almighty god of the islands.

He never once witnessed the strange occurrence, say, when they were camping out with their friends or were at a public sleep-over. His friend also kept quiet when they finally met again on their journey, keeping his lips tightly sealed even when they rested; his troubled frown was all the worried observers at the time had to work with.

Sora on the other hand was quite familiar with this magical phenomenon, and has witnessed it many times in his young life. Whenever Riku was bothered by something, or highly preoccupied, or moody, then it was likely to happen. Then Sora would hear him mumbling in his sleep, or growling, or swearing, at times around a mouthful of pillow or blanket.

Most memorable was that one monologue during a full moon that left Sora certain Riku was changing into a werewolf.

That night was yet another one in which Sora had the dubious pleasure of bearing witness to Riku's subconscious as it slipped out into the waking world without the teen's consent.

They were after a long day at the beach, one spent swimming and racing and sparring and wearing themselves out. They came back to Sora's house afterward, where they bathed, ate, and wasted their time pleasantly until sleep seemed more alluring than anything else.

Unfortunately for Sora, he woke not too long afterward in favor of tending to some pressing matters. He returned shortly after with a glass of water, only to realize, once he closed the door behind him, that he could hear a familiar sound - they were soft, low mumbles voiced by the room's only other occupant. A tiny knowing sound left Sora as he realized what he walked in on, and he left the glass of water - then empty - on his desk. He settled down on his own mattress on the floor - 't was unheard of he slept in his own bed during a sleep-over - and watched Riku.

At first, Sora was somewhat excited. _'What nonsense will he spew tonight?'_ He thought as he rested his elbows on his upraised knees. His grin was wide and eager, but before long Sora realized something was wrong. Now that he was more awake and his eyes adjusted to the dark, he managed to see that Riku's expression was set in a worried frown. His hand was holding onto the thin blanket that rested over his body, fingers clutching onto the decorated fabric. Depending on the angle in which he looked, Sora could've sworn that sweat trickled down Riku's skin, and as the night was somewhat chilly, the boy found that to be yet another cause for concern.

As carefully and silently as he could, Sora leaned forward, bringing his ear closer to Riku's lips.

He almost wished he didn't.

It wasn't the first time Sora caught Riku during such dreams. He wondered if they weren't more aptly referred to as 'nightmares', but never reached a conclusion on the matter.

It changed little the fact his friend was suffering, and what Sora hated the most was how self-inflicted it all was.

Otherwise, why would Riku apologize so much? Why would he voice in his sleep, when he couldn't hold it back, so much regret and remorse? No one else was pointing fingers or throwing around blame, after all.

The worst part came next, when Riku began apologizing not to the universe at large, but to Sora himself. When he cited each and every wrongdoing he ever committed against the brunette, be it for real or only in his head. When he took on himself things Sora already accepted as his own faults. When he dared to suggest, even in his sleep, that it was better if he never came back at all.

Sora half wished Riku was awake so he could argue against all that, shout out loudly that Riku was stupid and wrong, that it wasn't really all his fault. That he deserved to be back home with them.

But what could Sora do? It was the dead of night, and Riku _was_ asleep... so he did the only thing he felt was called for, the thing that made him only _almost_ regret this -

He settled down on the mattress, pulled the blanket back over himself, and reached out to hold Riku's hand.

For a while it seemed like nothing happened, but gradually, Riku's heated murmurs slowed down and became barely whispers. His frown ebbed away, finally leaving room for the peaceful expression usually brought about by sleep. And finally, when none of that was present, just before he settled back into deep sleep, Riku managed to squeeze Sora's hand back.

The brunette let the grin split his face and he allowed himself a relieved sigh. This was better, he knew and studied Riku's sleeping face for a long moment.

He wondered if ever there'll be a time when Riku'd be honest with him about all that when they were awake. Alternatively, that Riku'd be honest with himself, and let himself move on, accepting how everyone else already did. For the time being, however, Sora was content with the situation, knowing he could do at least this much for his friend. Even if only in his sleep, Sora could reassure Riku that he wasn't only going to chase him when he ran away -

Now that he was back, Sora wasn't going to throw him away - ever. No matter what it took, no matter the cost.

Satisfied with this resolution, Sora yawned and settled down to sleep, his hand still holding onto Riku's.


End file.
